


Tastes just like cherry cola

by magenta



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Crossdressing, Gangbang, M/M, Oral Sex, best song ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magenta/pseuds/magenta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Zayn's appearance in the Best Song Ever video as the lovely Veronica. The boys think Zayn looks very pretty, and they decide to show him just how pretty they think he is.</p>
<p>Enabled/Betaed by janescott :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes just like cherry cola

The guys had been handsy all day, laughing as they twirled their fingers in Zayn’s long wig, ghosting a quick touch over his highlighted cheekbones, even sliding a hand up his leg, gliding easily over the hose and up under his skirt. They played it off as a joke, teasing Zayn about how pretty he looked, but Zayn could see in their eyes and feel in the way their fingers dug into his thighs that it was definitely more than a joke. His suspicions were confirmed near the end of the day when Harry sidled up to him, lazy smile on his lips as he leaned in to whisper in Zayn’s ear. He made a show of brushing the long hair back, his fingers gently stroking Zayn’s cheekbones, his breath hot against Zayn’s ear.

“Want you to wear the outfit home.” Harry paused, twisting the long hair of Zayn’s wig around his fingers. “The wig too.”

Zayn felt his face go hot, and even though he couldn’t really feel Harry tugging on his wig, he leaned into it. “It’s...it’s not really mine to wear home.”

Harry laughed, low and dirty. “Don’t worry, we already took care of it.”

“We?” Zayn felt his mouth go dry, and then he looked across the room and noticed Liam, Louis and Niall pretending to be involved in a conversation, but really watching him and Harry.

“Yeah, we. Wanna show you how pretty you are.” Harry pulled back from Zayn’s ear, same lazy smile curling his lips. “Can we?” He cocked his head towards the other guys, who weren’t even pretending not to stare at them anymore.

Zayn froze for a second, his brain spiralling a bit out of control as he imagined the possibilities. He dug his teeth into his lip, tasting the unfamiliar waxy taste of lipstick and closed his eye for a moment. When he opened them, Harry was looking at him with what could only be described as _hunger_ in his eyes and Zayn nearly groaned.

“Yeah,” Zayn answered, the word coming out on a breath. “Yeah.”

Harry grinned, wide and bright and totally at odds with what Zayn had just agreed to, and Zayn couldn’t help grinning back, something in his chest clenching a bit as Harry wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him close. “We’re gonna have so much fun, just you wait.”

Zayn looked across the room to where Liam, Louis and Niall were looking at him with grins on their faces and hunger in their eyes, and he swallowed heavily, forcing himself to look away and take a deep breath. He spread his legs a little as he felt his dick twitch in his pantyhose, a feeling that make him feel hot all over, itchy and a bit needy. Thankfully the day was almost over, he didn’t think he could handle much more of the heat of his bandmates gazes on him without ruining the illusion of his outfit by popping a boner under his skirt.

 

The rest of the shoot when quickly enough, and to his credit, Paul only raised his eyebrow a little bit when Zayn said that he was just going to wear his costume home, and yes it had already been cleared with wardrobe. Paul was quiet for a moment, but then he just sighed and muttered something about not wanting to know as he corralled all five of them into the van that would take them back to the hotel. Zayn bent over to climb into the van the way he always did, but he felt his skirt stretch tight around his thighs and he couldn’t quite lift his foot high enough. 

“Here, let me.” Louis reached a hand out from inside the van, and Zayn would’ve thought he was teasing, but that wasn’t what he saw when he looked up ready to tell Louis he could do it himself. Louis’ lips were parted just a bit, and they looked wet and maybe like he’d been chewing on them, his eyes trained on Zayn’s face. Zayn just nodded silently, taking Louis’ hand and letting him help him into the van, scooting across the seat to sit next to him. Louis grinned and rested his hand on Zayn’s thigh, his fingers drawing loose shapes through the soft material of the skirt. The rest of the guys piled into the van, Harry pressed up tight against Zayn’s other side, his hand taking up residence on Zayn’s other thigh. Harry and Louis shared a look, and that only ever lead to bad things in Zayn’s experience, and this wasn’t going to change his mind.

Louis’ hand slid higher up Zayn’s thigh, fingers teasing along where his leg met his hip. Harry’s hand moved lower, down to where he could get his fingers under Zayn’s skirt. Zayn just barely held in a gasp, the feeling of Harry’s fingers against the sensitive skin of his inner thigh would’ve been enough, but adding in the unique sensation of the pantyhose had Zayn spreading his legs a bit more, as much as the tight fitting skirt would allow.

Liam and Niall were in the seat in front of them, turned around as much as the seat belts would let them. Niall was watching openly, his eyes wide, pink splotches already starting to bloom high on his cheeks. Liam looked like he wasn’t sure if he should be watching or not, fingers clenched tight into the back of the seat, brow furrowed just a bit. His voice was a bit croaky when he spoke, like he was having to try really hard to keep quiet.

“Zayn...do you like it?” Zayn caught Liam’s eye and smiled, or at least he made a valiant effort at a smile with the way Harry’s hand was still working farther up his skirt and Louis’ fingers were just barely brushing over the edge of his dick.

“I’d like it better if we weren’t crammed in the back of a van, but...” This time he couldn’t hold in the gasp as Harry’s fingers found their way to Zayn’s crotch, brushing against the rapidly hardening bulge barely contained in his pantyhose. “Yeah, I like it.”

Liam made a little noise at that, tightening his grip on the seat and licking his lips. “God.”

Finally, the van pulled into the parking garage of their hotel, and Paul slid the door open. “Listen, I don’t want to know a single thing about what is happening here, but please just get to someone’s room before. Before it happens. Alright?” He rubbed a hand over his face, and Zayn thought that they should really pay him more. Or at least send him a muffin basket. Something. That thought evaporated as Harry tugged him out of the van, and before Zayn realized what he was doing, he shimmied a little, tugging his skirt back down into place, tossing his hair over his shoulder. One of the guys made kind of a pained croaking noise, but Zayn couldn’t tell who it was. It made him smirk a little though, and just for fun he added a little wiggle to his walk as they hurried towards the elevator.

Wary of cameras, they all stood fidgeting as the numbers lit up on the elevator screen, higher and higher until finally the doors slid open. Zayn felt a hand press against the small of his back, and he knew just from the feel of it that it was Harry, guiding him down the hall. They came to a stop in front a room that Zayn figured was Harry’s, and once someone finally got the door open, they all spilled in, the door clicking shut behind them.

Zayn looked around, and saw a big bottle of lube on the nightstand and a bucket full of bottles of water. He raised a carefully drawn-on eyebrow and turned to face the rest of them, smirking again. “How long have you guys been planning this?”

They all looked a bit sheepish, except for Niall who smiled sunnily, shrugging. “Pretty much since the meeting where the characters were decided, mate.”

Zayn felt his eyes widen, and couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled out of him. “Good thing I’m well up for it then.”

Harry stepped forward then, curving a hand around Zayn’s hip. “Knew you would be.” He tilted Zayn’s chin back and kissed him, and Zayn grabbed onto Harry’s shoulders, feeling unsteady in his heels. Harry always kissed like he was starving for it, and it always made Zayn feel dizzy, so he just gave himself over to it, letting Harry kiss him breathless. His dick was hard again under his skirt, and only got harder when Harry slid his hand down to cup Zayn’s arse, squeezing gently.

“Hey now, no hogging the Zayn.” Louis was behind him them, brushing his hair aside to press a kiss to the side of Zayn’s neck. He could feel the hard length of Louis’ cock pressing against his arse, and he pushed back into it, making Louis groan against his skin. 

With great effort, Zayn pulled away from Harry’s mouth, drawing in a deep breath. “So, what’re your plans for me then?”

Harry looked around at the rest of them and shrugged. “No real plans. Whatever you want. Whatever they want.” He grinned then, sliding his hand down to brush over the bulge that was starting to show through Zayn’s tight-fitting skirt. “As long as everyone leaves happy.”

Zayn let them lead him back towards the bed then, sitting down when his knees hit the mattress. He was about to kick off his heels when Liam made a noise in the back of his throat and moved to stand in front of him. “Can I...I want...” He dropped to his knees, hands trembling a little as he reached out to pull Zayn’s shoe off of his foot. He set the shoe aside and briefly dug his strong thumbs into the arch of Zayn’s foot, massaging away the ache of wearing heels all day when you’re not used to it. Zayn sighed and let his eyes close as Liam repeated the process on his other foot, then slid his hands up Zayn’s legs, skimming over the pantyhose.

“Does anyone...can I take the hose off?” Liam’s voice was thick, and it made Zayn’s belly flip, his hips arching off the bed just a little.

Everyone murmured their ascent, and Zayn felt the bed dip as the others crawled on behind him. He was grateful to slump backwards when he felt Harry behind him, his bare, broad chest holding Zayn up as Liam’s big hands slid up and up Zayn’s legs until they were finally under his skirt. Liam teased over Zayn’s inner thighs, bending forward to press a kiss to one knee and then the other, the pantyhose holding the moisture from Liam’s lips, leaving cool spots behind when the air of the room touched them. Liam tutted and Zayn lifted his hips, letting Liam start to tug the hose down.

It wasn’t any easier getting them off than it had been getting them on, especially with his hard dick now in the way, but Liam managed it. He hiked Zayn’s skirt up enough that he could press kissed to Zayn’s thighs, pushing them wide apart. Zayn groaned and lifted his hips again, and Liam followed his hint, kissing up until he could mouth over Zayn’s cock, trapped in the panties they’d put him in even though he’d been pretty sure his own boxer briefs would’ve been fine. He was glad about it now though, the heat and wetness from Liam’s mouth soaking through the thin fabric as Liam’s hands finally tugged the pantyhose off of Zayn’s feet and tossed them to the side.

Louis leaned in from the side, pressing his lips close to Zayn’s ear but speaking loudly enough for everyone to hear. “What do you think, Zayn. If Liam sucks you off now, will you have enough left for the rest of us?”

Zayn looked down as Liam kneeling between his thighs, his erection tenting his own trousers even as Zayn’s was trapped in his panties, mostly hidden under his skirt. He thought about Liam’s mouth on him, and then the rest of them, and he groaned, his dick twitching. “Yeah, yeah I will.”

“I knew you would,” Louis smiled, stroking his fingers over Zayn’s cheekbone. “So good. So pretty. Isn’t he pretty, Liam?”

Liam was already pretty red, but Zayn swore he managed to go even redder. “He is.” He leaned back in, pressing an open kiss to Zayn’s thigh before working his way back to Zayn’s cock. He spoke softly, muffled against Zayn’s skin but Zayn could still hear him. “Always pretty, not just like this.” 

Zayn reached down to stroke his hand over Liam’s head, the fuzziness of his hair feeling good against Zayn’s fingers. He groaned as Liam closed his mouth around the head of his dick through his panties again, lapping over him.

“Li, d’you think you can make him come with the panties on?” Niall’s voice came from somewhere behind him, rough and curious. 

Liam groaned a bit, the sound vibrating through Zayn’s dick and making him gasp, hips arching against Liam’s mouth. He pulled away from Zayn’s dick just enough to drag in a breath, resting his head against Zayn’s thigh. “I can try.”

“Yeah, yeah, try Li.” Zayn turned his head against Harry’s chest and saw Niall resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, all of them down to their pants, and he wasn’t sure when that had happened. He didn’t care though, not once Liam closed his mouth around the head of Zayn’s dick again, hopefully without anymore interruptions. Liam slid his hands up Zayn’s thighs and pushed them even wider, as wide as the bunched up skirt would let them go, bringing one around to cup Zayn’s bollocks, rolling them in his hands through the silky material of the panties. 

Zayn groaned, wanting to fuck deep into Liam’s mouth, to feel his dick slide between Liam’s lips, the incredible feeling of Liam sucking him through the panties almost a tease. He felt hot all over, his body arching off the bed, and then there were hands on him, everywhere all at once, and he let himself collapse into it. Harry’s mouth pressed against Zayn’s neck, teeth tugging at the skin there, definitely leaving a mark. Louis was making quick work of the buttons on Zayn’s shirt, pushing it wide open, exposing the silly little bra they’d put him in and the rubbery things that were filling it.

Niall’s rough fingers traced the edges of the bra, fondling the lace, moving down to cup the curve of it, and Zayn arched into it even though it wasn’t even his flesh Niall was touching. Catching Zayn’s reaction, Niall grinned and shifted around until he could get his mouth on Zayn’s chest, fingers still tracing over the curve of the bra as he bent to swipe his tongue just alongside the edge of the cup. Zayn gasped, his skin extra sensitive from the fabric rubbing against it in ways he wasn’t used to. 

“You like that? I do. You look so pretty in this.” Niall slid his fingers under the strap, his other hand moving around Zayn’s rib cage just below the band. “Wish they hadn’t covered your tattoos though.” Niall traced over the places on Zayn’s chest where makeup was hiding his tattoos, then tugged the cup of the bra down so he could wrap his lips around Zayn’s nipple and scrape his teeth over it.

“We’ll just have to keep the bra then, won’t we? He can wear it again for us.” It was Harry’s fingers this time, dipping into the other side of the bra, teasing his nipple into a peak. At this moment, Zayn was fairly sure he’d do anything they asked, so wearing the bra again didn’t even register as an odd request. His heart was hammering in his chest, Liam’s mouth still working over him, his fingers tugging on his bollocks, Niall sucking and biting at his nipples until they ached in the best way.

“Liam, please.” Zayn didn’t even know what he was asking for, but Liam seemed to, tugging the panties aside to free his cock, swallowing it in one quick movement. There was a flash where Zayn was shocked by Liam’s skills but it evaporated against the perfect heat of Liam’s mouth, the way his tongue worked Zayn over and brought him right to the edge. He was dragging in deep breaths, trying to keep from shoving his cock right down Liam’s throat when Niall dug his teeth hard into Zayn’s nipple and that was enough. He came with a shout, fingers scraping over Liam’s scalp as he spilled into his mouth, and Liam groaned along with him, swallowing every drop.

Zayn slumped back against Harry’s chest and just tried to breathe. Hands stroked soothingly over pretty much every inch of his body, gradually tugging him the rest of the way onto the bed and arranging him against the pillows. There was a mirror across the way and Zayn caught a look at himself, huffing out a laugh. His wig was a mess, tangled and matted, shirt hanging open, bra crooked on his chest, the padding falling out. His skirt was hiked up to his waist, and his still half-hard dick was hanging out of his ruined panties.

“I look ridiculous.” Zayn gestured to his body with another weak laugh, but no one laughed with him.

“Still look beautiful to me.” Liam stood from the floor, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand before stripping out of his t-shirt and jeans. The other guys murmured their agreement, and Zayn guessed that the obvious hard-ons in all of their pants were a pretty good sign that they weren’t having him on. He still ducked his head a little, the heat of their gazes suddenly a lot to take all at once, and then Harry was next to him, mouth pressed against his ear.

“What do you want, babe? Want to keep going or...” Harry was speaking slow like he always did, but thiswas different, deliberate and sincere, like he really thought Zayn might want to _stop_ right now.

Zayn turned to kiss Harry quickly, making it as filthy as he could before pulling away. “I think I’d like you to fuck me, yeah?”

Harry grinned, and it was more like a happy puppy than a shark or anything, but Zayn still felt a bit like he’s about to be devoured. In no time, Zayn’s panties were down his legs and flung to the side, and Harry was pressing into him with slick fingers, opening him up. His dick was already filling again, almost tingling from all the sensation, but he just moaned and fucked himself down onto Harry’s fingers, letting Harry get him all wet. It didn’t take long for Zayn to start begging, not with how eager he was for it, and he let Harry get him up on his hands and knees, pushing into him from behind, his skirt rucked up over his hips. Zayn moaned loudly as Harry pushed in deep, just enough burn in the stretch to make it perfect. He tossed his head back, long hair falling in his face and getting stuck in the remaining lipstick smear around his mouth.

“Shit.” Liam sounded strangled as he moved closer, brushing the hair back from Zayn’s face.

“Seriously.” Louis sounded a bit awed and not even a little sarcastic, so he must have been really enjoying the sight. He swept his hand down the curve of Zayn’s back until the reach his arse, teasing his fingers around Zayn’s slick, stretched hole. “Does he feel good, Harry?”

Harry groaned, his hips stuttering. “Feels fucking perfect, Lou. Maybe you’ll get to go next.”

Louis made a little sound at that, and Zayn gasped at the thought of Louis fucking him when he was all slick with Harry’s come, his dick twitching, fully hard and rubbing against his skirt. Harry’s dick rubbed against Zayn’s prostate once, and then again, and Zayn whimpered, turning his head to mouth at the inside of his arm. Louis grabbed Zayn’s chin and tipped his head up, leaning in for a sloppy kiss before pulling back. “You want something in your mouth, maybe?” He slid his thumb over Zayn’s bottom lip, and Zayn sucked it in willingly, swirling his tongue around the digit until Louis’ eyes fluttered shut and he cursed.

“Shit. Niall, Liam, someone get your dick out.”

Liam made a broken noise and scooted over, his dick still rock hard from getting Zayn off earlier. Zayn tugged Liam’s briefs down eagerly, mouthing along the side of Liam’s cock before sliding his mouth over the head. He couldn’t really give 100%, not with Harry ramming full-force into his arse on every thrust, but he did his best, sucking hard at the wet head of Liam’s dick, dipping his tongue into the slit to chase the musky taste of his pre-come. Liam groaned beneath him, fisting his hands in the long hair of the wig, not to control Zayn, but just for something to hang onto. 

“God, Zayn, your mouth.” Liam groaned, and Zayn dragged his mouth back up Liam’s dick, leaving traces of lipstick smeared up the shaft. Out of the corner of his eye, Zayn could see Niall kneeling, his hand working over his hard cock through his pants,a dark spot spreading where the head was leaking. Louis had already claimed Zayn’s arse after Harry, so maybe Zayn would get to get his mouth on Niall’s dick. It wasn’t really anything he’d thought about before right this moment, but now he could think of few things he wanted more.

Harry’s hips stuttered against him, pushing in deep and staying there as he came, his moan deep and so hot Zayn’s dick twitched and he thought he might come just from the sound of it. Zayn was forced deep into Liam’s dick with Harry’s thrusts, and Liam let out a strangled moan, dropping his hands to Zayn’s shoulders to push him back and off his dick. Harry pulled out of Zayn and pushed his fingers into his wet hole, three all at once, and for a second Zayn just rested his head on Liam’s thigh and breathed.

“Why’d you push me off, Li?” He asked, when he got his breath back, his voice roughened by Liam’s cock.

“I...” Liam paused, his hand working slowly over his dick. “I want to come on your face,” he said quickly, so quickly that Zayn almost missed it.

Behind him, Harry moaned a little. “Oh Jesus, Liam, that’s brilliant.”

“You should absolutely do that,” Louis said, stroking a finger across Zayn’s cheekbone. “Think about what he’ll look like.”

Liam groaned, tightening his grip on his cock and stroking hard and fast. Zayn watched as Liam’s dick twitched in his hand, licking his lips and parting them just in time to catch the first spurt of come on them. He dropped his head a little, getting another streak across his cheek, dripping down. Liam collapsed back against the pillows, his hand still curled around his dick.

“Fuck, Zayn, fuck. You look. Wow.” Liam reached out and swiped his thumb through the trails of his own come, rubbing it into Zayn’s skin, his voice shaky and full of something that was close to wonder.

“Was that good, Li? I think I want his mouth next.” Niall scooted over, tipping Zayn’s face up and bending to kiss him, cleaning Liam’s come off of his lips and kissing him with it.

“That sound good, babe? Me in your arse and Nialler in your mouth?” Louis’ fingers has taken the place of Harry inside him, three or maybe even four judging by the stretch, and Zayn pushed back into it. His cock was so hard it ached, and Louis’ fingers were only making him needier.

“That sounds fucking perfect.” Zayn rolled over onto his back, sliding back to settle on the pillow next to Liam, spreading his legs wide. “Like this though, yeah?”

Louis made a soft noise, running his hand down Zayn’s chest, shoving the bra up above his nipples and rolling one nipple between his fingertips. He did that for a few seconds before Zayn hooked his leg around Louis’ hips and urged him forward, making an impatient sound in the back of his throat. Louis shoved Zayn’s skirt back up his legs, the fabric hopelessly wrinkled and stained with lube. Thank God they didn’t have to give it back. Zayn tossed his head back and sighed as Louis pushed into him, his cock fatter than Harry’s but shorter, stretching him more and pressing against all his most sensitive places in new ways. He ached a bit down inside but it only made everything feel better, feel like _more_.

When Louis started to move, getting into a rhythm of short, deep thrusts Zayn flung out an arm for Niall, guiding him in. “Niall, come ‘ere.”

Niall wiggled out of his pants and straddled Zayn’s chest, lifting up high enough on his knees that he could feed his cock between Zayn’s lips. Zayn took him in eagerly, digging his fingers into Niall’s arse and pulling him deeper. Niall’s cock felt good in his mouth, and he took it as deep as he could until his nose was brushing the golden hair around the base. Niall cursed, leaning over Zayn to grab the headboard, using it as leverage to fuck in and out of Zayn’s mouth.

Zayn moaned around Niall’s cock, body arching into Louis’ thrusts, his own cock bouncing hard against his belly. He thought about dropping one of his hands from Niall’s arse and jerking himself off, but he was close enough without that, and he didn’t really want to let go of Niall’s arse anyways. Someone must have heard his thoughts though, because a strong hand wrapped around his straining dick and stroked him just how he liked it, and he let out a strangled groan around Niall’s dick.

Everything seemed like it was fuzzy and in sharp focus all at once, the deep pressure of Louis’ dick in his arse, Niall’s cock thrusting into his mouth, bumping against his throat, and the hand wrapped around his dick, stroking him perfectly. His second orgasm hit him like a punch to the gut, ripping through him suddenly, his body going taut and arching like a bow. He moaned around Niall’s cock, unable to suck him anymore but it didn’t matter, Niall pulled out with a groan and jerked himself until he came with a cry over Zayn’s chin and chest. He slumped to the side, and Louis groaned at the sight of Zayn covered in Liam’s and now Niall’s come, and pulled out of his arse, wrapping his fist around his own dick and coming, his come splattering over Zayn’s dick, mixing with Zayn’s own come.

There were several long moments where there was no sound but everyone breathing heavily; even Harry and Liam who had already come were not exactly unaffected by what they’d just seen. It was Harry who broke the silence, his voice sex-slow even when it was light and teasing.

“Man, I’m the only one who didn’t get to come _on_ Zayn.”

Zayn laughed a little weakly, reaching out to pat Harry’s thigh awkwardly. “Next time, mate. Next time.” He shifted a little, wincing at the ache between his legs and the drying mess all over his body. He reached up and yanked the wig off his head, grimacing at the glue pulled at his scalp, but sighing in relief as he finally tossed it off into the corner. “But maybe no wig next time.”

“Next time, eh?” Louis said as he waggled his eyebrows, and Liam looked at him with wide eyes that Zayn thought were a bit eager. 

Zayn reached into his bra and tossed the little rubber thing at Louis, hitting him square on the chest. “Yeah, next time. Who’s going to help me shower? I think this might be a two man job.”

Four hands shot in the air and Zayn just laughed, settling back into the pillows, listening to them argue playfully about who got to help Zayn clean up. They were idiots sometimes, but they were always his best mates, especially when they gave him mind-blowing orgasms and then helped him wash wig glue out of his hair. What more could he ask for?


End file.
